


[ST|百合赤]百合根的衬衫(NC-17)

by juxing0829



Category: ST 赤と白の搜查ファイル, 百合赤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxing0829/pseuds/juxing0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：此文为语言cosplay文，能接受的话还请继续向下看。</p>
<p>觉醒君→百合根友久<br/>AIRI→赤城左门</p>
<p>这回交换了攻受……主要是觉醒君很想体验一下做百合根的感觉（喂。</p>
<p>CP：百合根友久x 赤城左门</p>
<p>NC-17  腐向注意<br/>本作品为二次同人创作，皆为YY，与现实无关，谢绝以任何方式转载<br/>食用过程中如有不适感请立刻点击右上角“关闭”</p>
<p>那么，祝食用愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ST|百合赤]百合根的衬衫(NC-17)

赤城左门：  
“cap，案件资料你放在哪儿了？真是的，堆在一起烦死了。”  
【书房里的东西实在太多，都跟旧资料混在一起，在纸堆里寻找，没有注意到桌上到底放了什么，随便把一个被纸张遮住的物品抚向自己的方向】  
“什么……可恶。”【一大摊墨水痕迹印在了衣服上，还在不断扩大面积，墨水瓶倒在地上，一些纸也被弄上了墨水】“cap谁让你把墨水放在桌上的你竟然还不把盖子盖上！！！！！！！”

百合根友久：  
“哎哎？怎么了？”（听到书房里的怒吼立刻扔下手中的活走了进去，只见赤城尴尬地站在桌旁，衣服上一大片蕴开的墨水痕迹，地上有散落的乱七八糟的纸。）  
“天哪……赤城你这是怎么回事，怎么一身墨水…快去卫生间洗洗，弄到身上就不好了。”（把对方从乱纸页间牵过来让他别管这里，转身弯腰拾起倒在地上的墨水瓶）

赤城左门：  
“还不都是你的错！”【丢下这么一句之后快速奔进洗手间，把衣服脱下来，用水冲洗被弄脏的那块地方，根本洗不掉，还把衣服弄得湿了很多】“cap，快拿衣服给我？”  
“随便什么都行！快拿过来！”

百合根友久：  
“啊，好好好…”（被催促得手忙脚乱，把墨水瓶扔进垃圾桶，随手抓起搭在沙发背上的一件衬衫就从洗手间的门缝里递了进去）“赤城你先换着，我怕那边墨水会染上重要的文件，先去清理一下。”（然后又急匆匆地拿上拖把回到书房）

赤城左门：  
【从门缝里伸出手一把拿走，换掉的衣服扔在洗手池边上，直接穿上了百合根拿来的衬衫】“什么啊，大这么多……”【看着下摆都快遮住了大腿的一半，气不打一处来】  
“哪有差这么多？！等等，裤子呢？cap！！！！！！”

百合根友久：  
（正仔细清理地板上的墨迹，差不多后把污在一起的纸用手小心翼翼地抓起来用废纸包好，听到那边的质问很无奈地大声回答）“我现在手上全是墨水……那个，赤城你能不能自己找一下？这里马上处理完了。”

赤城左门：  
“…”【下面凉飕飕的非常不习惯，反正百合根暂时不会出来，他打开一点门，确认没什么人会看到，直奔去房间找裤子。】“在哪里在哪里在哪里……”

百合根友久：  
（把拖把归位又洗干净了手，走进房间就看见赤城一边碎碎念一边背对着自己翻箱倒柜。身上穿的是自己的白色衬衫，由于号码不合适而显得有些松松垮垮，却衬得身型更为纤细。衣领没有拉好，露出脖颈后面一小块肌肤，后背线条被完美地勾勒出来，与翘着的臀部连在一起，若隐若现。衬衫下摆略长，但因为对方弯腰的动作只是勉强遮住了大腿根部，视线顺着两条长腿向下，停留在白皙的脚腕上。没发觉自己已经愣在门口，呼吸都停顿了一下。）

赤城左门：  
【突然感受到了身后的视线，转头就发现百合根两眼发直地盯着自己的腿，迅速从衣柜随便拿件外套遮着，脸上热热的】“看什么看！！！快给我找裤子！！！”

百合根友久：  
“诶？哦……哦。”（回过神，有些不好意思地抓了抓一头卷毛）“我，我这就找。”（深呼吸，走了过去）

赤城左门：  
【随着对方的前进他也后退了些许，然后从空隙里走到外侧，外套还遮着，等对方找到裤子丢给他】“快点！慢死了！”

百合根友久：  
“哎哎别急啊。”（刚停到衣柜前，窘迫地盯着里面）“赤城你这翻箱倒柜得也太夸张了吧……都乱在一起了……”

赤城左门：  
“我怎么知道，你又不告诉我。”  
【他的确不太熟悉衣柜的分类，平常都是百合根整理的。他上前几步，但是离百合根还是有些距离】“等你把裤子找出来再说…”

百合根友久：  
（有些奇怪地望着对方的反应，左看右看揣摩了一下认真地眨了眨眼）“赤城你是在躲着我吗？”（不禁捂着嘴偷笑）“家里就我们两个人……你在害羞什么啊……”

赤城左门：  
“就是因为两个人才要防着你。看你刚刚那样。”【看着对方偷笑瞪了一眼】“笑什么笑！”

百合根友久：  
“诶——赤城你怎么能这样说我呢。”（嘟起嘴）“明明还自称一匹狼的，居然用外套遮着自己，你在怕什么啊？”

赤城左门：  
“我不管！你还废话什么！快点行不行？！”【眼瞅着百合根一直没动作，忍不住火气上来，心想这人怎么这么麻烦】“别啰嗦了行不行！”

百合根友久：  
“赤城，现在是我在给你找裤子耶，而且还得先收拾好衣柜……裤子都被压在最下面了。”（转过头对着堆积如山的衣服开始一件件地叠）“嘛…反正我也就这地位了，就给你做牛做马吧…”（肩和头都垂下去，像失落的某种大型犬，耳朵和尾巴都搭了下去）

赤城左门：  
“…”【似乎都看见耳朵和尾巴，无奈地想着百合根怎么老是像狗狗一样】  
“你慢慢找，不催了。”【干脆坐在床上等着】

百合根友久：  
（恍惚地叠好了所有被翻乱的衣服，脑海里充斥着刚进房间的那个画面。微微侧过头向身后瞄了一眼，由于自己是跪坐在地上叠衣服的，从这个视角出发，基本把赤城衣摆之下的风光尽收眼底，两腿之间……呃……居然没，没穿底裤……）“啊，终于找到了。”（心不在焉地抽出一条牛仔裤，站起来的时候很紧张，眼神有些闪躲，心想终于要完了虽然也有些不舍）“诶诶诶诶诶——！！！”  
（没料到脚一滑就向着对方摔了过去，直接把赤城压在了身下）

赤城左门：  
【感受到眼神把腿并拢并用外套盖的更严实，准备接过裤子的时候突然对方摔了上来，猝不及防被压倒，不小心撞到了对方的头，疼得捂住了额头】  
“疼死了…笨蛋cap！！！”

百合根友久：  
（被撞得眼冒金星，勉强睁开眼看到对方捂着额头，眼泪都快溢出来了。）  
“嘶……对、对不起！”（没顾得上自己，抬手想帮对方揉揉被撞的地方，发现两个人此时的距离非常微妙——赤城的睫毛好长好密啊，皱着眉，怒气里带了些委曲，表情很是可爱。）  
"呃…"（发觉下半身两人的腿已经交叠在一起，而且裆部恰巧对上，只隔了自己的一层裤子，温度…能清晰得感觉到。有些迷蒙地望着对方的脸，眼神渐渐融化）“…赤城。”

赤城左门：  
“喂……”【从下半身感觉到对方似乎有了反应，他不安起来，手推着胸膛保持距离，可是又不太敢乱动，呼吸实在太近，他看着百合根的眼神竟有些不好意思，于是撇过头移开视线，对方却顺势低着头靠近自己】“走开…。”

百合根友久：  
（把对方挡在额头上的手拿开按住手腕，低下头轻轻亲吻被碰过的额头，想驱走那份疼痛。自己的一只手撑在床上防止把全部重量压在对方身上，闭着眼小心翼翼地把吻转移到了眼睛，感觉到对方睫毛的颤抖，像是羽毛骚动着自己的心。）“对不起……”

赤城左门：  
“真麻烦…”【他享受着百合根的亲吻，对方总是太过温柔，自己再怎么胡闹总能被包容。】“你怎么总是能这么轻易地……算了无所谓。”【他闭上眼睛感受着唇上的温度，嘴角忍不住翘起】

百合根友久：  
（睁开眼看到对方上翘的嘴角，高兴地用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭赤城的脸庞）“我啊……其实有时候真的很想让全世界就只剩下我们两个人，什么都不需要管什么都不需要问地腻在一起……”（让自己的额头抵上对方的额头，正视着他的闭起的眼）“哪怕只是这样安静地凝视着你，也能感受到这颗心正在为你而跳动……”（用手指指背轻轻滑过赤城的唇，停顿了一下，又往下颌滑去）

赤城左门：  
“肉麻死了。你还是不要说话了。”【心跳变得有些快了，他不敢睁开眼睛，怕对上百合根的视线，光是这番话就已经让他很……他不自在地动了动，动作幅度很小，他的唇在被人抚摸，麻麻的感觉，滑过皮肤的时候微痒】“别摸啊你…”

百合根友久：  
（恋人的反应基本是意料之中，但是刚才的话语的的确确都发自肺腑，相信对方也能感受到自己的这份心意）  
“好。”（依旧笑着抵着对方的额头，滑到下颚的手指微微发力就把赤城的下巴抬了起来，对准那两片柔软的唇瓣吻了下去。只是轻轻地啄着对方的唇，偶尔含在嘴里勾勒唇形，有些蜻蜓点水的意味。彼此的呼吸交纏在一起，空气的温度似乎正在上升。偷瞄到赤城轻如薄翼的睫毛颤抖了起来，自己再次闭上了眼睛）

赤城左门：  
“……嗯”【他总是不能抵御这样的亲吻。也稍稍抬头让姿势可以舒服些，舌头舔过嘴唇，呼吸都是对方的味道，即使这样很多次了，百合根的温柔还是没有变过，让他陷入这个泥沼，没有出来过。现在他的腿还是跟之前一样触碰着地面，不舒服，用手肘向后方移动，脚搭在了床边上】  
“唔……压……压着了喂……”

百合根友久：  
”嗯？“（感觉到对方的腿在动，睁开眼发现两个人目前姿势十分怪异地叠在一起。支起身子用公主抱的姿势把赤城往床的中间挪了挪，然后保持着没再动，扫了一眼宽大的白衬衣还有下摆处若隐若现的大腿肌肤，半开玩笑地说道）“赤城啊我真觉得我的衬衫还挺适合你的……”

赤城左门：  
“你还喜欢这趣味啊…”【带着一种探究的眼神看着百合根，仿佛知道了什么一样。】  
“嗜好挺独特啊。”

百合根友久：  
“……还，还不都是你穿出了另一种味道。”（被对方的眼神打量得不自在，脸红地反驳。）“太犯规了…………”（眼神一暗，像是为了掩饰自己窘迫的脸色，一只手扣住对方的后脑再次对着唇吻了下去，另一只手把对方放下然后在大腿上来回抚摸，时缓时急。就着亲吻的姿势双双倒在床上。）

赤城左门：  
“喂！唔…”【没来得及反应又被压倒在床，呼吸被掠夺，实在太熟悉自己，不一会儿就被弄得软了许多，百合根带着薄茧的手在大腿上抚摸，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，衬衫被弄了很多褶皱，下摆都快被卷到腰间，本就没有穿底裤，他把下摆又拉了回去，不是特别简单的动作，手都要酸了】

百合根友久：  
（一边挑逗对方的唇舌一边开始解自己的衬衫，碰到赤城向下扯衣摆的手，有些不满地拉过来按住了手腕固定在枕边，微微抬起脸让对方能够呼吸）  
“别拉…我觉得很漂亮…”（呼吸有些沉重，眯着眼望进对方的眼底）“……就当是为了我，好不好？”

赤城左门：  
“…”【看着对方的眼睛，他移开视线之后整个人放松下来。】“谁会为你这个笨蛋啊。”

百合根友久：  
（对方这语气怎么听都像是撒娇，不禁在心里偷笑了一下。留恋地舔了舔被吻得有些红肿的唇，同时缓缓解开了对方衬衫上的前几个扣子。目标慢慢下移，滑过喉结，吻过脖颈，在锁骨处细细啃咬。有意地烙下几个红印，在白色衣领下衬得格外好看。然后隔着衬衫含住了对方的乳头，灵活地舔舐而或吸允，一只手从衣服下摆伸进去一路抚摸而上，开始忙着揉按另一个。）

赤城左门：  
“呃……”【手腕被对方固定住，身上唯一的遮挡衣服正在被解开，百合根的唇舌缓缓向下，温热过后是空气的凉意，小幅度地吸气，胸膛起伏地频率很慢，乳头被舔弄的感觉极为强烈，手指也在逗弄着另一个，他微微颤抖着，略微仰起头，看着天花板眨眼，试图稳住呼吸。】“唔嗯。”

百合根友久：  
（觉察到恋人的气息开始不稳，开始更加卖力的舔弄。被舌尖逗弄过的红点坚挺起来，在被唾液濡湿的布料下隐约可见。还剩下最中间的一颗扣子——自己的舌尖从胸膛顺着人鱼线滑到了肚脐，轻轻在那里进出着，手熟练地在身侧一路抚摸而下，握住了衣摆下颤抖的腰）

赤城左门：  
“啊……”【被刺激得呻吟出来，还是有些羞耻，不过他并没有想去捂住嘴或是什么，没有太多原因，只是觉得并没有什么必要。衣服因为唾液而黏在身上很凉，手握住他的腰，那是他敏感的地方，把自己往其他地方移动，可是百合根看准了这点一直试着去碰，舌头还在肚脐那里轻轻地舔】“真是……你故意……啊……混蛋……”

百合根友久：  
”诶？我只是想让赤城舒服一点啊……“（抬起头嘟囔了一句，慢慢吻到那早已石更挺的地方，先上下轻轻地用舌尖游走，然后缓缓张口含住，耐心地挑逗着嘴里的东西。）

赤城左门：  
“唔！”【他弓起身体闷哼一声，手握紧成拳，强烈的快感一拥而上，散发至全身甚至他的指尖及发丝，张着嘴大口地呼吸，双腿下意识并起来，内侧被对方的头发摩擦也很痒，他的手不停地挣扎着，可是手腕被固定得很紧，没办法挣开。】“放……放……啊啊……哈啊……”

百合根友久：  
（干脆松开了手让对方调整姿势，专注于舔弄前部而或吸允，嘴唇包住牙齿怕伤到赤城，一只手有规律地抚弄其余部分，另一只手反复捏着对方敏感的腰际。听到对方的呻吟，感觉下身又热了几分，自己的头被对方紧紧地用双腿夹在中间，有些强硬地用胳膊肘撑开了对方想要并拢的腿。）”唔……“（汗水顺着自己的脸庞滑落，更加小心翼翼地动作）

赤城左门：  
【终于松开了钳制，他的手下一秒就覆上了百合根的头，手指穿过头发，急促地呼吸，舌头灵活地在舔弄自己，牙齿不小心刮过的时候他会大幅度地颤抖，想推开百合根，可是却又因为想得到更多而把百合根往自己这里压，他的汗水蹭到了自己的大腿内侧，湿漉漉的，他身上也出了一层细汗，额前的发丝因为汗水黏在额头，发尾也是】

百合根友久：  
（头被对方压着，只是听到对方急促的呼吸，就能想象此刻赤城的模样。感觉到口中的物体又粗大了几分，手速加快，用舌尖猛地攻击最前方的那点，耳边忽然传进对方一声高亢的叫喊，自己的头被用力向后推，还没来得及反应，瞬间一股热流冲进喉咙，激得自己马上抬起头用力撑起身子）“咳！咳！……咳！”（一只手上也沾满了白浊的液体，有些尴尬地用另一只手捂住了嘴）

赤城左门：  
【高潮过后的身体软弱无力，手撑着即将软下的身体，喘着气看着面前的百合根，手上和嘴巴旁边都是白色的粘稠液体，他脸上也带着和对方一样的尴尬】  
“呃…………”【他呆呆地看着，不知道该怎么做才好，有些慌乱地看着周围，拿起刚刚的外套的衣角就给百合根擦】“我……”

百合根友久：  
（赤城红着脸慌乱地抓起衣服就开始擦自己的嘴角。对方眼角发红，呼吸还没有平稳，衣襟大开，一边的肩膀都已经露了出来，白衬衫皱巴巴地挂在身上，下摆处大腿内侧被摩擦出一片粉红。自己把捂着嘴的那只手放下，歪着脑袋躲过对方的擦拭狠狠对着唇就吻了下去，麻利地撬开唇齿把口中的液体推送到对方的口中。赤城明显呆滞在那里一动不动，手中的外套衣角瞬间滑落，有溢出的白色在嘴角缓缓流下，直到对方发出一声嘤鸣才松开了手，伸出舌舔了一下自己的嘴角）“今天尝到了……赤城的味道，嗯……”（微微吧砸嘴）“独一无二呢。”

赤城左门：  
【擦拭的同时又被吻住，对方就着液体就直接吻了上来，一股奇怪的味道在口腔里扩散，还没来得及反应马上被放开了。百合根竟然还把那东西舔到自己嘴里，脸的红色深了好几度】“那种东西……你……！不要脸！！”【捂住自己的嘴，瞪着眼前的人】“独一无二你个头！！马上给我滚下去！”

百合根友久：  
“诶？”（一边欣赏恋人的可爱反应一边再次拥抱住了对方，让对方的头靠在自己的肩窝处）“赤城你可是舒服了……那我怎么办？”（手隔着衬衫沿背脊的曲线一路下滑，从下摆伸进去在腰际揉捏发力，明显感觉怀中的人软了下来，于是继续逗弄那人的敏感带，微微低下头轻吻对方的额头）

赤城左门：  
“呜……你又……”【被抱在怀里抚摸腰部，整个人立马就软在了百合根怀里，额头抵在肩上，手抓着对方的衣服，皱着眉头咬着下唇，恨不得把对方千刀万剐】“那…那你……去死……啊……”

百合根友久：  
“嗳——那可不行，那样就见不到ST的各位了……”（也把自己的额头抵在对方的肩上，声音低沉）“何况最让我难过的——”（手抚上对方的脸庞，让对方抬起头直视自己的眼睛，露出感伤的笑容）“——就是再也见不到赤城你了。”

赤城左门：  
【突然被抬起头，却撞进了百合根带着伤感的眼神，还配上这样一副表情，他有些惊讶地张开嘴，却因为对方的话语而有些愠怒】“笨蛋Cap，这只是玩笑话，你当什么真？你这智商也倒是够低下的了。”【习惯性地毒舌一番，一边叹气一边看着百合根，凑上去抱着他靠在怀里】“够笨的，哼。”

百合根友久：  
“是，是，我在你面前永远是个笨蛋。你负责聪明我负责笨，这也算某种意义上的天生一对？”（享受着对方话语里的爱意，更紧地拥抱着对方。紧贴的身躯，感受到彼此强有力的心跳，还有向全身各处输送的温热血液，无言的感情在继续升温。）“赤城愿意和我……再一次地……结合吗……？”（在对方耳畔小心翼翼地低语，努力压抑住语调中的紧张，声音却越来越小，最后三个字基本已经没气，此时自己的脸也烧了起来）

赤城左门：  
“随便你……”【嘴唇紧靠着布料，说出来的话语非常模糊，他看见百合根的耳朵很红，心想明明他才是主动方干嘛那么害羞。】  
“这种事情你就……别问行吗……”【自己也埋在了对方的颈窝里，跟着百合根一起脸红了】

百合根友久：  
（对方的回答顿时感觉被戳中内心的某处萌点，也可能是自己对自己缺失了点信心，但其实还是忍不住想听到更多恋人的回应。）“好，我不说话了……”  
（从床头柜的抽屉里取过润滑剂，倒了些在手上。）“乖，翻过去。”（让赤城背过身趴在床上，把润滑剂涂在那等待开垦的地方，他的手指慢慢地探入。同时俯下身安慰地吻了吻对方的肩膀。）

赤城左门：  
【直接抓过枕头双手搭在上面，脸埋在里面，只露出一双眼睛看着前方，沾着润滑剂的手指很凉，他不自觉收缩，但是下一秒就尽量放松自己，异物的侵入非常不适，还有着一丝疼痛，他的膝盖向前移动，腰部也下陷，在枕头里深呼吸着，手抓着枕头非常用力】

百合根友久：  
“放松……别紧张，我们慢慢来。”（不出所料手指一身进去就被紧紧咬住，好在有润滑剂的辅助能让赤城更快地适应。自己的白衬衫凌乱地挂在对方身上，有种莫名的美感。另一只手解开了最后一颗扣子，抚摸上胸膛，随意地逗弄两点或大力揉捏。看不到赤城的表情，但房间上空回荡的喘息又让自己的下体热了几分。终于进到第三根手指，一只手扶住对方的腰，细长的手指开始在后面探索对方的那一点。）

赤城左门：  
【胸前的两点被肆意逗弄，他时不时会从枕头中出来呼吸一点空气，之后又会再埋进去，体内的手指还在四处翻搅，在他擦过某一点的时候他大声的叫了出来】“唔啊！”【就像是被电流流过全身一般，他甚至咬住了枕头，那一块被些许的唾液浸湿出了痕迹】“嗯…”

百合根友久：  
（明显觉察到对方的反应，手指开始刻意擦过那一点，让对方先找到快感。然后缓缓抽出来，感觉有汗水顺着自己的发尾滴落，利索地脱掉了自己的上衣，拉开裤链，扶稳赤城的腰缓缓进入）  
“呃，赤城，放，放松……”（怕弄疼对方，暂时停下来。一只手揽过赤城的脸让他和自己唇齿相接，舌头长驱直入。）

赤城左门：  
【被擦过那点所得到的快感足以抵消疼痛，可是这样的感觉并没有持续多久，之后百合根开始进入，比起之前手指要难受许多，还没出口说疼，脸就被揽过去接受一个亲吻，对方在试图安慰自己，他努力放松身体适应着】

百合根友久：  
（卖力地亲吻对方到唇舌都在发麻，希望对方把关注点全部倾注在这个深吻上。自己的另一只手指在进入的地方缓缓按摩打转，感觉赤城也在尽力放松身体，终于又塞入了几分……等到全部没入，自己和对方身上早已大汗淋漓。看着赤城侧着头大口喘气，心疼地揉了揉那人的头发）“还好吗……？”

赤城左门：  
【比起之前已经好了太多，他也回应着这个吻，等到全部没入的时候汗都把衬衫弄湿了好几块地方，喘着气感受着身体被完全的进入，百合根的手摸上了自己的头发，他不自觉蹭了蹭】“还好……呼……等等……”

百合根友久：  
“嗯？”（没敢动弹，揉过头发的手也停顿了下，紧张地等待对方回应。）“……难受？”

赤城左门：  
“等一下……没事。”【他继续趴着，平缓着呼吸，清晰地感受到体内的热度和硬度，他也不敢乱动，只是躺着，身后的人也没有太大动静】

百合根友久：  
“那，那我……继续？”（半自问自答，无法忍耐地吞咽了一下，小心地扶住赤城的腰尝试小幅度抽动，听到对方嘴里漏出一声呻吟，鼓起勇气开始加快节奏，凭借刚才的记忆去寻找并撞击敏感点。赤城的腰努力迎合自己，并随着节奏摆动。欲望禁锢在潮湿温暖的窄穴中，被徐缓吞吐，让自己不禁舒服地哼出了声）“哈、嗯……”

赤城左门：  
【撞击没多久就找到了敏感点，身体随着后方的节奏摆动，床单被弄得乱七八糟的，他发出呻吟，不是痛苦的，而是小声的，带着欢愉的呻吟，他也试着向后退，或者有时候会收一下后穴，可以听见百合根闷哼一声，然后会更加用力地进入他，偶尔几次的深入会让他发不出声，憋在了喉咙里，他只能张着嘴。枕头已经被他抓皱了，额前的刘海也因为和枕头的摩擦而变得非常凌乱，看不清眼前的东西】“啊……百合……根……嗯哈……”

百合根友久：  
（交合处的水声和两个身体相互碰撞的声音越发激烈，伴随着赤城深深浅浅的呻吟，感觉到自己的欲望愈发不可收拾。吻过对方裸露的肩膀，闭上眼睛把头抵在上面感受结合的快感和满足。）“赤城…赤城…”（他在呼唤自己的名字，铺天盖地的充实感包裹着全身上下，这是只有赤城才能给予自己的、独一无二的幸福感受，简直令人想要落泪）“真的…最喜欢、最喜欢赤城了……”

赤城左门：  
“我……我也……啊嗯……”【不管听多少次告白他都是开心的，有了百合根就像拥有了一切他所欠缺的东西。撞击的速度越来越快，喘息和呻吟一直没有断过，这种事情总是可以做很久，可是他精力真的没有对方多】“够……我……啊……”

百合根友久：  
（再次得到对方肯定的回应，哪怕是只言片语也已经足够。伴随着有力的撞击，两只手支撑在对方身侧，全身紧绷地发着抖，突然眼前闪过一道白光，达到了高潮。）  
“嗯……”（胳膊和膝盖酸痛得厉害，怕支撑不住会压到身下的人，自己先小心地从对方身体里退出来，翻过身躺了下去。侧着头贪婪地注视着同样瘫软下去的赤城，发丝凌乱、刘海耷拉下来被汗水黏在额头上，双颊绯红，没有被衬衫遮挡住的肩膀和背部泛着汗水反射出些微光芒。眼神迷蒙，撞到自己的视线皱了下眉就迅速移开，有种禁欲却诱惑的惊人美感。）  
“哈……”（努力伸出手把对方拉过来，让他枕着自己的胳膊）“什么样的赤城，我都好喜欢……”

赤城左门：  
【身体被填得满满的，他也没有多少力气说话了，迷蒙地看着前方，高潮过后的身体虚软无力，只剩下呼吸，用衬衫擦了擦汗，他转头看着百合根，然后又移开视线。】  
“你干嘛老是这样的眼神……腻死了啦。”【他翻过身用手遮住了百合根的眼睛】“不要看了。”【对方顺从的点头，把手拿开的时候竟然真的乖乖闭上了眼睛，不禁有些好笑，可是身体刚刚一动后面的东西就流了出来，笑容有些僵硬】  
“什么样的Cap都是那么笨，我要去浴室。”

百合根友久：  
“嗯，我扶你去——哎呦！”（刚踩到地面就感觉膝盖一软，往前蹦跶了两下稳住了身形）  
“今天是怎么回事……老是要摔倒的样子。”（喃喃自语着把赤城身上皱巴巴的衬衫勉强整理好）“诶，我看我这件衬衫已经完成它的光荣使命了……”（扶着蹒跚的赤城向浴室移动）

赤城左门：  
“啊啊，满足你的变态幻想咯。”【送一个眼刀过去。去浴室才一点距离，可是他基本上走了几步就要软一次腿，百合根干脆把自己抱起来走了进去】“这次怎么不摔了？你就装。”

百合根友久：  
“是、是……”（无奈地听着怀里的人再次发起毒舌攻击，这种时候更觉得自己有理说不清。）“怎么能摔了我们的赤城大人呢？我摔了顶多更笨一点罢了，摔了尊贵的您我也于心不忍啊——毕竟搭上我这条命也赔不起呦。”  
（开始细心地为对方做善后清理，望着赤城坐在浴缸里一脸傲娇的表情，笑着捏了捏对方的鼻子）“我就算变态，也都是因为你啊……？”

赤城左门：  
【真不懂为什么百合根在某些时候简直肉麻恶心的可以。他不说话，默默坐在浴缸里让百合根清理。发誓以后再也不随便换衣服了。】

【Fin】


End file.
